When mobile devices, such as mobile telecommunications devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable email devices, Blackberrys, etc.), personal media players, or like devices are being charged, they are typically not used by a user. A user's hesitancy to use a mobile device during charging periods may arise for different reasons. In some situations, the power cord used to connect a mobile device to a power outlet may be too short to allow a user to comfortably use the device. In some situations, the power outlet used to charge the device may be in a location that isn't conducive to use of the device. For example, the power outlet may be located in a high traffic area like a kitchen where a user may not feel comfortable holding a conversation for a long period of time or where the general noise level may make it difficult to use the device. And in some situations, a mobile device may be charged in a location where there are more convenient options for communication or other services offered by the mobile device. For example, rather than use a mobile telecommunications device (e.g. a mobile phone), a user may be more inclined to use a landline phone at his/her residence because of the convenience of the landline phone. As another example, rather than use a PDA to access a weather service and obtain a weather forecast, a user may be more inclined to use a home computer or turn on a television to obtain a weather forecast. By limiting the use of a mobile device during charging periods, users cannot fully take advantage of the services that are provided by the mobile device. As a result, it would be advantageous to improve on the manner and circumstances in which mobile devices can be utilized.